


However Improbably

by celli



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Chromatic Character, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you believe in a lot of improbable things then, Kalinda?” Alicia asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	However Improbably

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenzulu (zulu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/gifts).



“So it was the roses.” Alicia looked up from the paperwork, shaking her head. “It just seems—so unbelievable .”

“Like the man said.” Kalinda raised one shoulder in a shrug. “’Whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.’”

“Do you believe in a lot of improbable things then, Kalinda?” Alicia asked.

Kalinda caught herself leaning forward and stopped. “A few.”

Alicia looked down at the report again—no, she was looking at their hands, resting near each other on the desk. Then she looked back up at Kalinda. “I wish I could,” she said, and there was a wistfulness in her tone that made Kalinda hold her breath for a second.

“Try,” she managed finally, forcing her voice to stay steady. She stood and reached for the report, sliding her fingers against Alicia’s. “It might be good for you.”

She made it all of ten feet away from Alicia’s office before she looked back. Alicia was sitting in the same position, eyes down, but with just the very slightest of smiles curving her lips.

Kalinda, improbably, hoped.


End file.
